Before You Leave Me
by Life-in-pink
Summary: Zach's at the hospital, his girlfriend is dying. One-shot. Review! based on the song Moments by One Direction.


_You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today_

_-One Direction_

_(Moments)_

"Cammie?" Zach looked at the girl on the hospital bed, her hospital gown crumpled and her light brown hair in a tangle, but he was still able to see the true beauty she carried with her.

"You awake?" Zach looked at her earnestly. Her eyelids fluttered and unveiled the strikingly blue eyes they hid underneath.

"Zach?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

He couldn't help himself- he threw his arms around her, careful about the wires that were connected to her.

"Cammie," he whispered in her ear, his voice thick with emotion.

"Cammie," This time he let a tear slip down his cheek, yet his mouth was turned up in a smile. "You're okay."

After a few long moments, he leaned back onto the chair he had sat in all night waiting beside her to wake up.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

Cammie's throat was hoarse and dry. It burned to swallow and she wasn't sure she could talk, so all she did was shake her head, no. Then she pointed to the glass of water on the bedside table. Zach grabbed it and gently tilted her chin back, carefully pouring the water in her mouth. She eagerly gulped it down.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"You're great."

Zach smiled. He felt like he should be the one saying those words.

"Did you stay here all night?"

He nodded.

"I can't believe you did that for me."

"I would do anything for you." It was Cammie's turn to smile now. She wondered what she did to deserve such a great boyfriend.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." _For now…_ Cammie thought. She didn't want to say anything to upset Zach, even though they both knew it was only a matter of time.

Cammie started coughing. Zach handed her the water again. Zach and Cammie soon started to have a light conversation, laughing now and then; smiles on their faces. They talked about old memories and old jokes. They talked about how it seemed like just yesterday they were kids on the playground kicking balls and teasing each other. Zach wondered when he had actually started to grow up.

After a while, Zach sighed. There was something on his mind that has been bothering him for the past few days, and he needed to let it out. Now. He knows he has to, because some day he might suddenly not have the chance to.

"Listen…" Zach looked away, his voice suddenly serious. He knew he had to say the words, and right now was the perfect moment. "I've wanted to say this for quite a while now, and after all we've been through it seems like we don't even need to say it, because we know it's already implied. But Cammie…I love your eyes, I love your laugh, I love your hair…I love… you."

Zach finally looked back up to Cammie. He was startled to find her eyes were closed. The glass of water in Cammie's hand slipped and fell down, down, down, until it smashed into a million pieces.

"Gallagher Girl? Hello?" She didn't move. His heart was starting to beat harder, and his trembling hand reached out to touch her face. "Cammie… Can you hear me?"

The machine by her head- the one that was monitoring her heart-suddenly started to beep faster.

"Cammie?" Zach's voice raised. "Cammie come back to me now. Cammie…?"

The machine went dead in a never ending beep, the red line stayed straight.

Nurses were bursting in now, frantically rushing past him and trying to pull him away from his place by her bed. The broken glass crunched under their feet.

"No. Cammie, this isn't happening." Zach wasn't sure how this could all happen so fast.

The nurse was pulling harder now.

"LET GO!" He screeched at the nurse, ripping his arm from her grip. "CAMMIE!" His heart was racing, tears were pouring out of his eyes, blurring his sight. He wanted her to wake up, tell him she was fine, that she loved him too. But she just stayed still. The doctors were now pulling her gown away to reveal her chest. More nurses were pulling Zach away from the bed. Away from Cammie. His shaking hand desperately reached out one last time to stroke her face, before the nurses overcame him and wrestled him away.

The doctor now rubbed the conductive gel all over her, pulled out the paddles and yelled "Clear!". Cammie's chest jumped into the air with force of the shock, but the machine did not start beeping again. Cammie did not start breathing again.

"Cammie, I love you! I LOVE YOU! I always will!" Zach desperately screamed out his lungs over and over, his voice numb as he was dragged out and through the door. His cheeks were now soaked in tears. "Don't leave me, Cammie."

The door slammed in Zach's face. He faintly heard one of the nurses say she was sorry, but he didn't care right now. He turned around and slid his back down the door, hugging his knees. He wiped the tears away. The only thing he could do now is hope that his Gallagher Girl got his message. "I love you, Gallagher Girl."

* * *

**Any Directioners out there? I know i am:) Anyway, thought i'd try something different... for example, Cammie dying:) Please leave a review to let me know what you think, and sorry guys, but this is only a one shot. Check out my other story, Flirting 101: How to Get the Girl! Oh, and I've just become a BETA READER so check out my beta profile and PM me if your looking for a beta reader **

**See ya.**

**-jess**


End file.
